Близ горизонта событий
by In vitro
Summary: И все же, считают ли иркенцы, засыпая, электроовец?.. Третья история цикла "Грани инакомыслия"


_Оригинальная история дописана и включена в цикл, посвященный проблематике (кибер)индивид-(кибер)общество на примере отдельно взятой высокоорганизованной иркенской расы._

**_Название: _Близ горизонта событий**

_**Автор: **_In vitro

_**Жанр: **_джен, драма, фантастика

_**Аннотация: **_И все же, считают ли иркенцы, засыпая, электроовец?.. Третья история цикла «Грани инакомыслия»

_**Рейтинг: **PG-13_

_**Права: **_"Invader Zim" (c) Nickelodeon

.~.~.~.

_Звук похож на стон раненого свиноящура._

_Протяжный и раздражающе-звонкий, он распространяется на многие тысячи квазиметров, проходя через обшивку и защитные контуры тех летательных аппаратов, которые имеют оборудование, способное уловить и расшифровать этот сигнал._

_Впрочем, этот звук ловит авионика не только тех, кому он предназначен._

_Сопротивление начинает контрнаступление ровно в три-восемь космочасов по межгалактическому времени. И на этот раз у них есть все основания довести начатое дело до победного финала: у врага обнаружена очередная брешь. Серьезная брешь в обороне._

_Перехват звездного каравана с провизией в квадранте Водолея-510-а-зет – первый серьезный успех Сопротивления в несколько затянувшемся на шмильгод противостоянии._

_Иркенцы стонут от досады, а их оппоненты потирают от радости конечности или что у кого имеется: враг надломлен морально._

_Затем – перехват основных частот связи. Что может быть хуже?_

_Одноглазый вещатель транслирует по всем каналам агит-пятиминутку:_

_Записывайся в армию! Ирк вперед! Мы непобедимы! Могучая Иркенская Империя наносит ответный удар!_

_Завоеватели, разумеется, вторят хором._

_Все иркенкие личинки и взрослые особи, как один, браво сжимают трехпалые конечности над головами и голосят грядущую победу над повстанцами._

_Слава Иркенской Империи! Даешь победу!_

_Одноглазый вещатель выполняет свою функцию – трансмиттера Мозга Контроля. На самом деле, именно это устройство формулирует и рассылает сигналы-директивы:_

_«Последовательно захватить фланги врага, наказать предателей»_

_Но уже слишком поздно – через унидень уже запущены щупы в Серверную базу с тактическими картами и локализациями секретных объектов._

_Когда антиматерия уничтожает Первый военный отдел, Мозг Контроля все еще имеет пять вариантов защитных действий._

_Когда оппозиция захватывает центральное прикрытие из колоннады перехватчиков, а по периферии потери составляют более 50 процентов техники, движимого имущества и личного состава армии – у него все еще остается два более-менее беспроигрышных варианта преломления хода военных событий._

_Но когда враги запускают по местному сверхзащищенному информационному видеоканалу Ирка запись казни захваченных при штурме военной базы на Дивастисе элитных иркенских воинов спецподразделения «Альфа-Захватчики» с угрозой запуска мини-черных дыр в стратегически важные пункты Империи, если последняя не соблаговолит сложить Двуглазого Ирка перед Сопротивлением и официально признать права и свободы бывших рабов, Мозг Контроля просто разрешает собравшимся в Центральном бункере военным генералам, во главе с Наивысшими, безэмоционально наблюдать за видеорядом экзекуции._

_Текст оглашает сам предводитель Сопротивления. У него нет нескольких фаланг в левом рогу и повреждена глазная структура, что вовсе не мешает ему при помощи бластера превращать генералов в зеленое фаршеобразное месиво. Его приближенные бросают в одну кучу все новых и новых пленных, и брызги органики попадают на передающий картинку преобразователь._

_Вортианец смеется и кричит – он умеет эффектно подать свой боевой настрой и претензии. Если присмотреться – у его ног можно различить остатки большой головы доблестного Завоевателя Сплина._

_Мозг Контроля улыбаться не умеет, как не умеет и плакать. Картинка послужит для армии дополнительным стимулом к отмщению, что приведет к победной финальной битве – считает он._

_«Никаких союзных договоренностей или сдачи позиций!»_

_Вычислить и обесточить всех предателей-иркенцев не удалось – процент глючных паков вырос до пяти процентов за последние пол-квинти-полугода. Это можно объяснить тем, что производством деталей занимались на Ворте. Главный предатель – завоеватель Ларб, у которого был несовместимый с функционированием иркенского индивида дефект пака, выраженный в нежных чувствах к рабыне-вортианке Глории – давно уничтожен, но каскадный процесс запущен и остановить его может только новая директива._

_Мозг Контроля не знает, что в нем самом бесконтрольно развивается вирус, попавший в него еще со времен подсоединения мутировавшего по неизвестной причине пака Завоевателя Зима. Вирус медленноверно приводит в непорядок все модульные ячейки. Мозг Контроля больше не способен найти другие стратегические варианты, и их отсутствие заставляет его выдать очередную директиву._

_«Все на штурм Ворта!»_

_Наивысшие сперва толкуют приказ как верную погибель. Но их паки тут же впрыскивают в организмы способствующие безапелляционному принятию команд Мозга Контроля гормоны, и уже через мгновение устами Наивысших приказ рассылается во всеуслышание остаткам армии._

_Толпа воинов-личинок из резерва, штурмовые отряды на передовой, арьергард и партизаны, где бы они не находились, внимают посылу свыше. Импульсные токи распространяются по их дуальным системам разума и заставляют тела послушно стремиться в проблемный квадрант Тетрия-Зет-3704. Через три кунти-минуты после последнего приказа из генштаба Ирк больше никто не обороняет – все космокатера, офицерские звездолеты и даже флагманский корабль – символ Грядущей Победы, сосредотачиваются в «горячей зоне»._

_Ура! Ура! Ура! – разносится отовсюду боевой клич._

_Если подорвать крупнейший в галактике завод по выработке тетралитиевых кристаллов на бета-Таурикусе, что близ Ворта, то, пожертвовав всего лишь половиной своей нации, можно уничтожить главных вражеских генералов и сохранить Ирк._

_Так считают Наивысшие и высылают отряд за отрядом смертников на штурм зоны контроля защитного периметра. Однако зеркальные щиты врагов блокируют любое внешнее воздействие, а самонаводящиеся самострелы-лазеры уменьшают иркенскую популяцию с той же легкостью, словно авточасовые колонию чужих._

_Иркенцы с патриотизмом принимают свою участь._

_Они не знают, что теперь Мозг Контроля способен лишь повторять свой последний приказ. Даже после самоперепрограммирования ни он, ни его подопечная раса не может логически вычислить, что означает «сдаться»._

_Завоевание всегда было приоритетной задачей Иркенской Империи, все постороннее расценивалось как несущественное и не подлежащее обдумыванию._

_Поэтому, когда остатки некогда величественной армии Иркенской Империи окружены кольцом Сопротивления и их союзников, призыв сдаться на межгалактическом эсперанто воспринимается иркенскими воинами как временная дисфункция собственных паков. Они посылают запросы в Центр, но оттуда – лишь тишина в эфире. Иркенцы впервые в жизни чувствуют себя осиротевшими, не зная, что это значит._

_За всеми перипетиями военных действий наблюдает Организация Объединенных Планет. ООП сохраняет нейтралитет, так как смысла активного вмешательства в конфликт не усматривает - зона военных действий находится в стороне от основных торговых путей и развитых цивилизаций, а Иркенская Империя никогда не платила взносы в систему страхования от раскола общества. Но поскольку ООП все же считает себя благотворительной организацией с морализаторскими принципами, то совместно с Альянсом за защиту космоса от излишнего радиоактивного загрязнения, забрасывает враждующие стороны листовками с призывами к миру._

_Одна из таких космобумажек прилепливается на иллюминатор внешнего обзора в командном отсеке близ кресла Фиолетового. У него – треснувший экзоскелет в области пятых латеральных филаментов – следствие падения с капитанского мостика при битве за Блорч. Тогда Массив был сильно поврежден под мощным когерентным излучением протобластеров космофлота союзников Сопротивления._

_Фиолетовый достает из кармана последний хрустик, наблюдая за тем, как плазменная сетка проедает защитную конструкцию Массива._

_Бортовые устройства регистрации сигналят о том, что осталось пять киль-десятьсекунд до разрыва контура и вакуумной инфильтрации. Бортовая система вооружения пеленгируется мощным силовым полем прибывшей к месту финального сражения очередной эскадры Сопротивления._

_Красный смотрит на большую боковую экранную панель, где, словно на системе обратного отчета взрыва бомбы у расы хищников, последовательно тухнут уже немногочисленные сигналы функционирования личного состава._

_Красный жалеет лишь о том, что отстыковавшаяся в результате взрыва во втором хвостовом отсеке платформа с топливом, способным уничтожить хотя бы часть военных сил врага, находится слишком далеко для передачи сигнала длинноволновым излучением на его личных кодированных гипервысоких частотах._

_Пальцевый отросток Фиолетового дрожит – возможно, из-за перегрузок корабля. Он, решившись, протягивает соправителю рухнувшей империи половину космохрустика._

_Лард Нара можно увидеть на другом видеомониторе, однако теперь предводитель повстанцев выглядит не довольным, а несколько озадаченным. Возможно, он не планировал заходить настолько далеко, учитывая позиционирование вортианцев, трехголовых, пчелоидов, криссталоидов и прочих бывших рабов иркенцев в Новом Свете как униженных и обделенных судьбой, а не новоявленных конкистадоров._

_ДАЕШЬ ПОБЕДУ! – все еще настырно сигналит в паки плененных иркенцев Мозг Контроля, когда Зеленоглазый – правая рука Лард Нара – попадает в бункер, отключает его систему жизнеобеспечения и выносит с помощниками на склад утильсырья._

_Красному теперь смешно смотреть на то, как враг отдает приказ остановить огонь и судить оставшихся в живых иркенцев на трибунале. В отличие от Мозга Контроля, Красный способен подойти к ситуации с нескольких сторон. И, в отличие от Фиолетового, он не воет, словно раненый свиноящур, во всеуслышание признавая поражение._

_Красный включает информационную всетрансляцию – эта функция у изрядно потрепанного Массива еще не заблокирована. И, когда сигнал доходит даже до далекой Алясконии, в нескольких миллиардах световых квазинедель от Ворта, он держит строгую речь на старом иркенском диалекте._

_Это информационная сводка для Вселенской летописи: основные даты, цифры, названия, факты, ссылки на другие источники. Когда время заканчивается, он со звучным щелчком расчленения механизмов снимает свой пак._

_В голове у Красного проносятся выраженные ультибитным кодом: обрывки команд из Центра, сцены славных побед и ощущение величия._

_И он все еще сжимает в двух пальцах Двуглазый Ирк – символ Империи, - когда вооруженные силовики Сопротивления наконец проникают в запечатанный командный отсек…_

.~.~.~.

03-атп000ы000а!- а—ыттббб18-3ь4ьь – ваттты х-йфыхваоткд8439

ДИРЕКТИВА: «ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ В32-Д9»

Охооу0к0-450да-ерщхеъеттптп- дцтхехещ – 93т

ДИРЕКТИВА: «ПЕРЕНАПРАВЛЕНИЕ КОМАНДНОЙ СТРОКИ»

04-ЖАЬТВ-66=2-3БББ-ВЛ УЬЬЫЖДДЬАЬ=-23

ДИРЕКТИВА: «ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА»

Я56-3-6-22ввп-6!—1ВПЪХЗ – іііііі45-5 – Йкттт902-1-1-1

ДИРЕКТИВА: «ЗАПУСК»

.~.~.~.

Прошло всего несколько шмиллисекунд, когда Наивысший Красный воспринял гормон-стимул к возвращению в действительность, индуцированный встроенным в пак преобразователем безпроводниковых командных сигналов, и поднял голову. Над ним с тревожным выражением лица склонился Наивысший Фиолетовый, протягивая в качестве нюхательной соли соленый хрустик. Красный поморщился от ощущения дежавю – только что ему уже предлагали подобное…

- Ну и что это было? – поинтересовался Фиолетовый.

Красный присел в кресле, выбрасывая в отделение для мусора судорожно сжатый в пальцах резистор, невольно вырванный из микросхемы ближайшего безкорпусного модуля. В его голове все еще рециркулировали картинки визуализированных сцен одного из наиболее вероятных вариантов ближайшего будущего, которые были разработаны медиумным футуролог-приложением из Центра. Красный всё не мог поверить, что Мозг Контроля специально вызвал туннельный сеанс связи для того, чтобы показать Наивысшему _ТАКОЕ_. Погибель Иркенской Империи!.. Ведь… невозможно?!

- Я не уверен, - пробормотал Красный, нашаривая все еще трясущимися пальцами третью панель навигации, удостоверяясь в том, что Массив в настоящее время курсировал близ иркенской колонии на Маркусе-3-в. Эта планета находилась сравнительно недалеко от ядра галактики М87, в двойной звездной системе Попрыгун. Но, в любом случае, до горизонта событий массивной черной дыры, как и до Ворта, было достаточно далеко.

- Предостережение? Предупреждение? Указание? – неожиданную проницательность проявил Фиолетовый.

- Д-да, пожалуй… - Красного в это время немного подташнивало – он чувствовал активизацию на максимальном уровне собственной мозговой активности, быстро делая выводы из полученного массива данных. – После Суда над Завоевателем Зимом, мультивирусная верификация Центра проведена не была?

- Нет, – удивился Фиолетовый. – А зачем? Контаминация невозможна в принципе!

- Не возможна… Однако следует в срочном порядке организовать бригаду по санации, причем вызвать _наших_ передовых специалистов, не вортианцев. Первый отдел подлежит проверке на полиграфе и следует взять за правило проводить аудит регулярно. Далее: увеличить состав патрулей на проблемных участках, ограничить визиты к полит-заключенным на базах строгого режима, реорганизовать работу на Телемагазинии, выдать ко дню Иркенской Империи всем рабам по несколько грошиков, а сервис-дронам пообещать один выходной. И еще…

Фиолетовый не успевал рассылать экспресс-команды, и в конце концов пролил на клавиатуру ирк-шипучку, всплеснув руками в ужасе от последних нескольких пунктов, надиктованных Красным.

- Рабам ДАТЬ грошики?! – перебил он соправителя. – ПООБЕЩАТЬ ВЫХОДНОЙ?! У тебя пак закоротило? Или… Неужели опять Сопротивление?!

Красный некоторое время помолчал, изучая личные дела высшего кадрового состава имперского флота, затем внимательно и несколько снисходительно посмотрел на испуганного Фиолетового.

- Что ты знаешь про демократию, миротворчество, реформы, гуманность, независимость, плюрализм?

- Странные слова… По данному запросу в моей внутренней базе данных сведения отсутствуют или ограничены, - нахмурился тот.

- В моей тоже. Как и в системной базе. Но, похоже, нам придется воспользоваться межгалактической и провести самоапгрейдинг.

- Вот как? Но это же противоречит парадигме относительно информации, собранной низшими существами… Хотя… я… я чувствую необходимость покорно согласиться с твоими словами, - испуганно заморгал Фиолетовый. - Неужели всё настолько серьезно?

Красный ему не ответил. Он больше не собирался тратить время на выслушивание домыслов и сомнений озадаченного соправителя, коль скоро слабый эффект особого мнения соправителя полностью сойдет на нет. Четыре пальца Наивысшего Красного активно бегали по инфопанели, выискивая нужные коридоры с открытым доступом к знаниям о превентивных мерах недопущения эскалации военных конфликтов, поддержания гомеостаза сообщества для сохранения господствующего класса и завоеванных им территорий, а также способов мирного урегулирования спорных вопросов. Он уже четко уяснил, что стопроцентно восстановить функции Мозга Контроля в ближайшее время не удастся, ведь благодаря самонадеянности Центра Истинные знания были давно утеряны, блок-схема функционирования современного техперсонала включала лишь отладку боевых машин и летательных аппаратов, а по всем расчетам страшная «революция» была уже не за горами. С целью выработки альтернативных контрмер для неосуществления аналитически рассчитанного будущего у временно дисфункционирующего Мозга Контроля оставался единственный выход – временно отключить 90% блокировки саморазвития Наивысшего Красного, перенаправить на него все возможные полномочия и усилить всепреданность социума под индивидуального избранного.

Не то, чтобы Мозгу Контроля играло на руку временное назначение исполняющего обязанности и связанная с этим индивидуализация иркенца, пусть даже одной особи. Подобное мероприятие, разумеется, имело в перспективе свои долгосрочные риски – Красный поморщился, размышляя о том, что помимо вопросов пролонгирования статуса иркенцев как межгалактической элиты передового имперского государства, придется решать и немаловажные вопросы, связанные с лояльностью проблемных Завоевателей Зима и Ларба, а также разработать алгоритм вычисления на ранних стадиях дефектных антисоциально заглючивших паков, дальнейшего их перепрограммирования или оперативной замены. Но Мозг Контроля, как и всегда, в целом исходил из взаимодействия посредством взаимоадаптации, а конкретно - выбрал кандидатуру Красного согласно собственным критериям отбора. Это перенаправление обязанностей можно было бы назвать «доверием» - если Красный правильно осмыслил только что прочитанный на инфопанели новый термин.

Очевидно, Мозг Контроля был уверен, что избранный иркенский симбионт справится, так как, учитывая разницу в уровнях их организации, рокировка смогла бы сработать на увеличение энтропии и, таким образом, привести к неподдающейся математической логике победе над ситуацией. Похоже, другого приемлемого варианта действительно не было рассчитано, но Наивысший Красный в свою очередь знал, что справится. Он должен будет пойти на «уступки», «союзы», «обещания», «мирную дипломатию» и все остальное необходимое, непосредственно неподвластное Мозгу Контроля. Всё, что потребуется, когда поймет, что это точно означает и как это работает. И прогнозируемое Центром будущее реальностью не станет, запечатлевшись лишь в архивной 46-36ь—644яяхх-ной ячейке памяти пака…

«Слава Иркенской Империи! Даешь победу!» - нацарапал в бортовом журнале стандартную форму начала нового дня исполняющий обязанности Мозга Контроля, но, едва закончив писать, впервые в жизни задумался о необходимости распространения в социуме подобных лозунгов.


End file.
